


Trip to America

by StarlightVixxen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: This is set the after Beautiful promotions. Totally a imaginary scenario, none of this is actually happening, just stating the obvious lol.





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk collapses into a spot on the van after their last promotion. Everyone else followed suit and climbed in to collapse in their seats. They had been very busy with the Beautiful promotions and felt like they needed a small vacation.

"Hey Ki, do you think Ky's grandpa really wont mind all of us coming to visit? Their farm sounds like a really nice place to get away and be regular people again." Minhyuk piped up from his spot

"I will text Ky and have her talk to her family."

The van erupts into a bunch of hoorays. Kihyun pulls out his phone to give Kylie a quick text to ask her about it. In his mind he wouldn't mind going back, Ky's family are all genuinely nice people and fun to hang out with. There was also a lot of things he didn't get to do with Ky last time. Minutes later, he got a text back from Ky saying that Pat and Karen would be happy to have everyone over during the summer for a visit. She would talk to him privately about some issues when they got back to the dorm, she was already waiting for them there.

"I am assuming by the smile on his face, we are going on vacation." Changkyun  states. Kihyun nods his head in reply. Everyone got excited and started talking about what they wanted to do. They got to the dorm and were happy to see Kylie waiting there for them. She smiled at seeing them so happy to be able to go to her grandparents all together. She pulled Kihyun into his bedroom and closed the door to talk to him. They could hear everyone else making loud remarks and laughing, teasing them. Kihyun does give her a long kiss before pulling back and asking what she wanted to talk about.

"Well, I am sure it wont bother the guys but you know the grandparents house isn't huge, so well have to put a couple sets of bunk beds in the front room for the guys to sleep in. There is two beds in one guest room and the other one has the queen bed for us. Would they be okay having to sleep in a open area like that?"

Kihyun assured her that this would be fine with the guys for sure. They would probably be happy to even sleep on the floor just to be able to go visit. She laughed at that, knowing that it was true. She got up to go back to the living room to talk to everyone. 

"I know everyone is tired but also excited so I will make this short. I already cleared it with everyone, but you will be leaving tomorrow night for the trip to the states to visit my family. We will be gone for three weeks, so you best all behave. There will be plenty of free time to have fun but we also have several things planned. So now everyone head to bed, you need to rest before packing tomorrow.

By the time Kylie showed up at the dorm the next afternoon, everyone was already packed. Even sleepy Hyungwon was up by noon, which made everyone laugh. She sat them all down to discuss the trip with them. Explaining about the sleeping situation, that they should practice their English while there as much as possible, this is a trip for relaxing but there will be a few days of travel. When they get to Kansas City due to the amount of people, there will be a rental van, and Kylie is driving since she knows the area. Some of the plans they had was of course a trip to Kansas City for American BBQ and a visit to Union Station. Her grandparents also want to take them to the Omaha Zoo and Aquarium if they are up for it during their time there. The main rule her grandparents have at their house is that if anyone wants anything special just to ask and they will do what they can for it. At this time Kylie got a text message from her little sister Anya asking if she was free to talk, Kylie texted back that she would call her in just a few minutes as soon as she was done. 

"Hey guys, my sister wants to talk to me. Would you like to video chat with her also since your here, but I warn you, she only has eyes for one member." They all start assuming it would be Wonho since he is the one most girls choose, but Kihyun and Kylie just laugh at that idea. Now the boys are confused, they heard enough to know her sister is just a teenager, so who would she like they wondered. 

"Our maknae!" both Kihyun and Kylie replied together laughing. Everyone starts teasing him about having to protect him from her. Kylie gets on video chat with her sister. They just do some basic chatting about Anya's classes in school and stuff.

"Ky are ya with Kihyun now? If you are I don't want to interrupt you."

"Your not interrupting at all Anya and yes he is, so are all the others" she sees Anya get super excited, knowing she will want to say hi to them. Kylie turns the phone around so that Anya can see all the boys, one by one, saving Changkyun for last. Which of course made her super shy all the sudden, the boys just laughed. Kylie finished up the call saying they had things to do so she needed to go. They then got their van packed up and headed to the airport. The guys asked if her sister knew they were coming and she said no and that she wanted to surprise them, only her grandparents know. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I am using Italics this means that they are speaking in Korean. I really don't know Korean so don't be mad at me if its wrong. thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> table seating
> 
> Karen Shownu Kihyun Kylie  
> Pat ...............................................Hyungwon  
> .........IM Wonho MInhyuk Jooheon
> 
> I hope this helps to make a little sense of this part of the story.

They got everything loaded up into the van and headed to the airport. During the ride, they talked about the different things they wanted to try. Especially a lot of western food, Ky told them about Jesse James and that St Joseph has the home he was killed in. They asked about doing some VLive while they were visiting to keep the Monbebe's from worrying about them. Ky said it would be ok, as long as they didn't say where they were at city wise, they can say they are visiting friends in the country and not to put her grandparents on camera. They agreed to these conditions and were excited to see the airport ahead of them finally. They saw a group of Monbebes already there to wish them off, even though nothing was told about this trip, but its not suprising. They told the Monbebes that they were going on a healing trip and would keep them informed on VLive when they could and that should stay healthy and rest. Everyone was finally settled on the plane and they were in the air. Kihyun and Kylie made sure IM sat near them so they could talk a bit. 

Ky started "Kyunnie, you wont have to worry about my sister to much, she will probably only be around a few days out of the whole trip. Just think of her as a little sister and it would be fine."

"Besides she will probably be shy around you for the first couple of visits, and trust me around Ky's family it wont be long till you feel comfortable. Her family is very welcoming to everyone." Kihyun assured him. After that everyone just finally dozed off, it was going to be fifteen hours till they got to Dallas for a transfer then another two hour flight till Kansas City. By the time they got to Kansas City it was lunch time. They went to get their luggage before going to the rental place to get their van, finally loaded up they got on the highway to head to the farm. After a bit Kylie pulled into Platte City to get some food for everyone. Since it was warm outside, Ky decided to go to Sonic's so they can all enjoy the fresh air. Kylie was able to get their order put in and finally sat down with everyone at the tables in front of the building. Everyone was having fun talking and joking around.

"Ky, This is nice not being stormed by fans but we are still getting looks." Hyungwon questioned.

"That's cause they are not use to seeing a large group of handsome men" Ky says with a giggle. "From what mom has told me, she has only met two other kpop fans in St. Joe and Anya only has a handful of classmates who like kpop. So if anyone actually knows you, it would be unique. But don't take offense in Maryville, there is a lot of international students there that they are use to seeing, but anyone who is new does cause a look or two."

Everyone nodded, already knowing a lot of this from what Kihyun has said about his trip there. Finally the food showed up and everyone started digging in. The carhop who brought the food out, whispered something to Kylie and then Kylie responded, causing the young carhop to blush before going in. The guys just looked at her for an answer, she told them that the carhop asked if Hyungwon was single and explained to the carhop that were visiting from Korea and to check out Monsta X on youtube, which the carhop promised she would. Everyone just laughed and teased Hyungwon about his looks, gaining new Monbebe's in America. They finally got back on the road after eating, knowing the rest of the trip would be long, everyone started dozing off. 

 It was a bit after three in the afternoon when the van finally climbed the hill to the farm. Out of the blue Jooheon yells that they are about to hit a dog. Kihyun and Kylie just laugh and say that's Dusty and he does this all the time. Jooheon lets out a sigh in relief at that. They get their stuff unloaded and head into the house, they are surprised that Kylie just opened the door and walked in without knocking. She has Kihyun help the boys put all their stuff in their room till they figure out where everyone will sleep later, while telling her grandparents they will be in the living room in a minute. With the bags in the room and out of the way for now, they all headed to the living room to greet Kylie's grandparents. She went and gave them both hugs. She introduced each one to her grandparents one by one. First thing Karen remarked was that Kihyun didn't have the pink hair anymore and she liked that. This caused him to laugh and blush, the others picked on him about that. Pat said he was sorry they didn't have a lot of seats but to make themselves feel at home. His main rule was to enjoy their vacation and if they need anything to let him know. They were all sitting there talking for awhile, when Karen asked Ky to go let Dusty in for her. Ki said he would do it and went to the front door to open it. Suddenly a small black dog comes bounding in with a shrill pitched bark. Everyone laughed as he came in to investigate everyone and got lots of attention. Pat told everyone to get ready to leave, that they were going out for dinner tonight, followed by a trip to Walmart to buy snacks for the boys. 

 It was almost a hour later when they all piled into the van to follow Pat and Karen to town. Kihyun gets excited when they see they are going to Applebee's again. The staff had set up tables together in a corner of the restaurant just for them, since they are a large group. When they all got settled in their seats, the waitress came and got all their drink orders and Pat told her that it would all be on one check that he will take care of. They spent the next several minutes looking through the menus, with Kylie helping translate and explain things. They finally got all their food ordered and are just visiting and talking while waiting. The sounds of giggling and laughter reach over to them, Kylie looks up and notices some college girls watching their table and talking. Kylie's lips turn up into a smirk, Ki notices this and knows she has something going on in her mind.

_"Jagiya, what is going on in your mind now? I know that mischievous look you have."_

 

 Ky looks over to Kihyun with a even bigger smile. _"The college girls over there are watching us and making some interesting comments about you guys. Just thinking of making their show interesting, if you want to go along with me."_ There is a very spirited twinkle in her eyes while talking to him. The others were quiet and listening to them talk, of course the only ones who had no clue what was being said was Pat and Karen, but they didn't look worried. Kihyun now noticed the girls and looked back at Ky and just nodded his head, wondering what kind of mischief she has in mind. Looking back at the others smiling, " _Guys we are going to have a little fun with some local college girls, just go along with it okay_." The others all look at her and Kihyun with concern, except for Minhyuk. He is always in for having some fun, and loves doing mischievous things with Kylie.

Kylie notices that the girls are looking again, so she leans over to Ki to nibble his ear and give him a soft kiss. One of the girls has the look of disappointment suddenly. She must of had her eyes on Kihyun. Kylie then stands up to walk around the table, while gently running her hand across Hyungwon's neck as she passed behind him. Ruffling Jooheons hair as she walked past his chair to gently sit on Min's lap. Pat and Karen just look confused, Changkyun leans to Pat and tells him she is just being mischievous as some college girls were watching them. Pat just smiles and laughs while Karen looks slightly annoyed but just shakes her head. 

Min puts his arms around Kylies waist and leans in like he is kissing her neck. Wonho wanting to join in the fun leans over to make it look like he nibbles on her ear at the same time. Shownu notices the girls also and sees them looking all not to happy at them. " _Okay guys, I think they got the point and are not looking to happy_." Kylie smiles and gets off Min's lap and heads to the bathroom. Kihyun notices that one of the girls from that table follows Kylie into the bathroom. Kylie was at the mirror checking her make up and applying some lip gloss when the girl walked in.

"So what's your deal with all those guys? You cant possibly be dating all of them at once." the girl blabbered out

"Sure I can, there is seven of them and seven days of the week. It works for us since they all live together."

The girls eyes just widened in shock at this information.

"They all live together and is okay with it all. We were just hoping to get a date or two."

"I'm actually teasing, but yes they all live together. But no, I am only dating one of them, the rest are really good friends. You would not be able to date them anyways, since they are only visiting the area and they are not students here."

"Wow, where are they from? My name is Jan by the way. My friends and I are freshman here at Northwest."

"They are from Korea. Do a youtube search for Monsta X, you will find them. My name is Kylie also. My family lives here, so we are visiting while they are having a break from promotions"

At that Kylie left the bathroom, only to see Kihyun standing there waiting for her to come out.

" _I was wondering if I was going to have to go in there and rescue you or not_." at this time the other girl came out, cheeks turning a slight red when she noticed Kihyun standing there before heading back to her table. Kylie just smiled at her, and took Kihyun back to their table. Pat was talking to a couple while everyone else at the table was enjoying their food. They settled down and started enjoying the meal. While talking and eating, Jan came to Kylie and was whispering to her. Kylie just nodded her head before turning to the guys.

" _I was telling Jan here to check you guys out on youtube when we were talking in the bathroom. It seems that they have fallen in love with your music and promise to make sure all their friends listen also at the college. But she and the girls were wondering if they could get a picture with you guys_."

They all look to their leader Shownu for his decision on the matter. " _If they promise to not put any location factors on it, I don't see why not."_

With assured promises that they wouldn't post the location, they all went outside to the bench in front of the restaurant to take the picture. Coming back in they finished the rest of the meal in peace and friendly talks. It was decided that they would do a short Vlive in the van while going to the store and while they were shopping. Monbebe's were happy to see the boys made it ok, they kept asking to see Kylie which cause Min to groan a bit. Complaining that Ky was stealing all the Monbebes from them, causing everyone to laugh. Kylie parked the van and got on Vlive with them as they walked into Walmart. She promised Monbebes that the boys would be taken care of and even though they were getting snacks, she would make sure they had healthy meals. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
